古神x路德维希mob路德维希 渺茫的光
by KuroroLucilfer
Summary: 草老驴


《渺茫的光》

"当路德维希闭上眼，他只看见黑暗，亦或是虚无。而从这黑暗里，他找到了渺茫的光。"

When Ludwig closed his eyes, he saw darkness, or perhaps nothingness, and that is where he discovered the tiny being of light.

这是路德维希第三次被按在研究大厅的门口接受古神的实验。

研究大厅昏暗潮湿，地上爬满了怪异蜷曲的婴儿物体。他半躺在大厅中间的水池里，任由那些婴儿如同哺乳一般趴在他的身边。它们像蛆虫，又像幼崽，蠕动的时候黏腻又光滑，吸吮他的皮肤时发出滋滋的声响。

研究人员把这个过程称之为洗礼。作为第一猎人，路德维希理应接受一切委托。从猎杀野兽的委托到配合实验的委托，他永远是教会里最顺从的猎人。每一次洗礼都迫使路德维希被迫脱下代表他荣耀的猎人装束，将他最丑陋的、正在向野兽转化的躯干露出来，而他仍是人类肉体那部分将会继续接受蠕虫的侵蚀。

路德维希躺在地上，在疼痛中模模糊糊地想起过去。他曾经骑着一匹马，像一位真正的骑士那样，探索着古神的遗迹，在夜里猎杀着野兽。每一个亚楠人都歌颂他的功绩，称他是漫漫长夜里的一道月光。然而他的马已经不在了，它在某个夜里被痛苦得发狂的路德维希撕成碎肉，那些碎肉黏黏答答地滑进了第一猎人的胃里，而正是从那时候开始，路德维希的下半身就开始彻底走向变异。现在，他的脚已经不是人类的脚，是和他的马融合过的，独属于马的脚。

尽管侵蚀严重，但路德维希的右半身仍旧完好。而那些小怪物专挑那些完好无损的部分吸吮。它们的口器像齿轮，圆圆的，里头长满了一圈牙，在夜里闪闪发亮，好似无数的眼睛。它们的口器贴在路德维希赤裸的身上，婴儿一样贪得无厌地吸吮着他的皮肤，像水蛭那样地吸着血，像蚊虫一般吐出独属于它们的毒素。不，那不是毒素，那是古神的血。

载体。他是最佳的血液载体。

路德维希手上不但沾满了各式各样的野兽的鲜血，作为领头的猎人，他也是最先使用教会研究的新型采血瓶的人。一般的采血瓶会给人带来振奋的效果，新型采血瓶如大麻一样麻痹神经，而由这些在地上蠕动的实验失败品们口中向他输送的血液，则如致幻剂一样，能摧毁人的一切神志和信仰。无论是多么意志坚定的人，都难以抵挡来自血液的侵蚀。毕竟，谁能够拒绝上位之神的恩赐呢？

因此，当那些小蠕虫开始咬起他还是人类的上半身，他首先感受到钻心的疼痛，不出意外的他吃痛地呻吟了一声。他的皮肤各处开始因为受到伤害而逐渐变红，连乳头也红肿起来。而紧接着，那些蠕虫开始向他体内吐出新鲜的血液。于是，疼痛里开始掺杂了活力，那是灰白血液所没有的血之活力，这些活力令路德维希如同瘾君子一样欲罢不能，使得路德维希嘴唇颤抖，断断续续地发出怪异的惨叫。

"唔，嘟唔，唔啊，啊啊…"

随着蠕虫侵占了路德维希上半身的每一寸皮肤，他浑身开始剧烈痉挛了起来，眼睛几近失去焦点，发出又尖又短的叫声，双手不自觉地抖动，连马一样的下半身也开始踢着水池的底部，溅起了无数水花。那些水花不但打湿了他棕色的头发，还和蠕虫的黏液一起粘满了他的脸颊，连同他无法闭拢的嘴边淌下的唾液一起，顺着他的面容往下滴落。他就像那些得了癔症无药可救的亚楠人，徘徊在精神的极度痛苦和极度愉悦里，一会直冲云霄，一会跌落谷底。

如果此时有哪一位研究员从研究大厅的二楼往下看，便能看见惨白蠕虫已经叠成了高高的、状如尸山的样子，而那缓慢挪动的尸山正中，有一个扭曲的人的面孔。路德维希被埋在蠕虫的海洋中。除却那些滑腻又冰冷的触感，他还知道他的脖颈已经蠕虫撕裂了一道口。 这道脖颈上长长的伤口是路德维希第一次成功挑战巨大的野兽时烙下的，这曾经是他荣誉的证明。这份荣誉的证明因为其伤势的特殊而一直难以愈合，而此刻，蠕虫们将它再次扯烂，袒露于空气中，前仆后继地用它们的牙摩挲着那道长长的伤口，贪得无厌地吸着里面流出汩汩的血。

由于失血过多，路德维希的面色逐渐苍白，他的呼吸开始急促了起来。但蠕虫们没有人类的心，正如古神那样，它们从来不在乎路德维希的荣耀与痛苦。它们只知道索取、惩罚、和繁衍。

或许是贪恋路德维希的温暖，蠕虫们不仅仅满足于吸收又吐出鲜血，它们开始通过路德维希颈部的伤口，进入路德维希的体内。

—进去了，它们进去了。身体里，进去了更多的东西！

异物进入的痛处比纯粹撕裂伤口要更甚，路德维希全身的痉挛仍在持续，而且变得比以往还要剧烈。一批又一批的惨白肉块塞进了路德维希本不算大的伤口里，那伤口就像被撑坏了的橡皮筋一样，维持着过圆的形状。伤口边缘完好无损的皮肤逐渐被撑裂，渗出更多的血。蠕虫搅动着他的血肉，身子弓起又延长，一下又一下地撞击着伤口，使之产生更深的洞。一旦洞穴变得更深，它们就本能地往里钻，继而重复它们永不停歇的撞击。如此反复地挖掘后，路德维希的脖颈已经出现了一个巨大的口。而产生这个巨大伤口的那份疼痛，无异于被巨大的枪贯穿身体的痛楚。只要路德维希愿意，他眼角的余光就能够看到蠕虫布满了眼状牙齿的口器，能够看到它们如何暴食着他的血肉，看它们如何把自己惨白又肥硕的身体塞到小小的皮肉缝里。黏答答的水声萦绕在路德维希的耳边。那是他流血的声音，是蠕虫爬动时的声音，是他眼泪落下的声音，是新的眼睛长出来的声音。坚强如他，面对这个被数不尽的蠕虫所侵犯的伤口，终于在哆哆嗦嗦的痉挛和目所能及的恐怖中求饶。

"唔，唔唔…怜悯我吧，停下，这太疼了…"

他明知道这是无用的，无论是这些虫状的试验品，还是研究员，甚至是古神，都不会理会他的哀求，路德维希却还是不禁喊出了这些字眼。伴随着求饶声的是他的逃避。勇敢的第一猎人首次无法直视那个自己曾经认为是荣耀的伤口。路德维希眉头紧皱，害怕地闭上了眼睛。不出意外，他在一片虚空中看见了黑暗。

噢，这熟悉的黑暗。这是他每个夜晚能见到的黑暗。

"…闭上眼吧，然后你就能看见光。"

一个来自远处的，来自顶部的，来自天穹的声音正指引着他，引领他离开这片痛苦的深渊。

"我的导师，原来你一直陪伴我身边…"路德维希痛苦得嘴都歪了，他的涎水滴得到处都是，舌头也不停地打颤，却还在编织着含糊不清的话。

路德维希视野在一片黑暗之中，逐渐出现光芒。如同他每个手握长剑的夜晚那样，路德维希在漫漫长夜又看见了零星的光。

那些光是多么的遥远，就像宇宙的呼唤那般。那是靛蓝色的星光，黯淡却静谧，掺杂在无穷无尽的黑暗里，几乎要与黑暗融为一体。那些星光路德维希看得不甚真切，可他从来没有疑惑过那些光的存在。隐隐约约的星光是他漫漫长夜里唯一的灯塔，他宛若溺水的人抓住稻草那般，死命地相信着那些光。

"…就算在最黑的夜里，我也能看见月光！"

路德维希猛地睁开眼睛，他不再惧怕那些蠕虫。就算灵魂被侵蚀至乌有，肉体逐渐变成野兽的样子，就连荣耀的伤口也走向溃烂，成为寄生虫的温床，他仍旧不惧怕。正是那些光，那个遥远的、若有若无的月光，给予他残存的人性。那些光正如有力的父神那样，赐予他睁开双眼，直面恐惧的力量。

于是，路德维希又拥有了视力。他怪异地笑着，那种笑声掺杂了苦难的呻吟，显得十分诡谲。

此时，研究大厅五层的门扉处于半开的状态。透过那扇门，他看见颓黄的、低着脑袋的向日葵里，有一群生物正缓缓走出。

—啊，是失败品！

"唔呼呼呼呼…来吧，痛苦！"

路德维希觉得自己一定是疯了，但他仍旧那么喊。声带已经被撕碎，他的声音不再富有中气，每说一个词，都要剧烈地喘息一声。

"来吧，来吧！你们都来吧！月光一定会指引着我！"

只见失败品们从阶梯上跳落至水池中，溅起的水花呛到了路德维希。正当他不断地咳嗽的间隙，失败品们粗暴地挥开那些没能侵占他的上半身，只是委屈地窝在他的马腿边的寄生虫们。一个失败品把寄生虫踩得粉碎，另一个失败品打开他的马腿，使他的下半身露了出来。

因为路德维希的变异，他不但拥有人类的生殖器官，他甚至有野兽的器官。而他的爱马，那个在血色的月亮下被他撕碎的可怜母马，拥有一个饥渴的开口。

古神的融合，除了血液的交换，还必须有生殖的结合。进化之路由繁衍铺成，无论是诞下新的神明，还是晋级为上位个体，性的交媾不可或缺。

那些被提取了古神细胞而培养出来的失败品们，除了拥有庞大的、淡蓝色的身躯，它们还拥有柔软可变的身体，能把自己的手脚变成最容易进入人类身体的样子，并在人类最能够接纳古神细胞时，将基因释放出来。

就像现在这样。

失败品们没有脸，面部有如光滑的水银，它们每个看起来都一样。路德维希不知道这是第几个，它们的手交融在一起，变化着形状。有的像绳子那般，有的是柱状，有的是球状。它们先是上下摩挲着路德维希的全身，寻找着可以侵入的地方。

有两个失败品终于找到了入口，将它们的手化成长面包状，慢慢贴近路德维希被强行打开的双腿处。路德维希的前面还是人类的样子，他尚且保留了他的后庭。而在他多生长出的后面两条马腿间，有一个半开半合的、可生育的母系开口。

那两个失败品们紧接着把自己的手逐渐延伸进路德维希的两个洞穴里。那里又软又湿，还很温暖，几乎要把失败品们的手臂给融化了。

路德维希突然感受到了一阵欢愉，那不同于致幻剂一般的古神之血产生的极乐。这是生育的欢愉。失败品们水银般可以变化的手摸索着路德维希内部的形状。它们是优秀的园丁，能够从废土里种出向日葵，它们同样能在第一猎人路德维希体内种下眼睛。

—Plant the eyes inside.

失败品们和那些蠕虫们的目的一致，它们想要让路德维希成为上位者。为此，需要更多、更多的眼睛。或许是一百个，或许是一万个，或许是一百万个。正如天上无穷尽的繁星，宇宙的智慧是没有边际的。只有眼睛，只有那些眼睛…

"唔，呜呜呜！！"

有一位失败品找到了路德维希的嘴，用它的手臂入侵那个灼热的嘴，使得路德维希无法说话，只能支支吾吾地喘着气。他没法说出任何一个字，只能发出吚呜的呻吟。路德维希不知道自己的身体正在被如何，但他浑身上下所有可以侵入的口都被侵入了。无论是那个荣耀的伤口，还是他的后庭，甚至是母马的阴道，还有他的嘴巴，他没有一处地方没有满盈着眼睛。

但是，勇敢的第一猎人，伟大的第一猎人，崇高的第一猎人，怎么会惧怕眼睛呢？

眼睛，眼睛。正是眼睛让他看见了月光。

"啊，呜呜…"

那时候，他眼前的黑暗早已不是黑暗。

路德维希彻底打开了自己身体。他将全身肌肉舒张，使得各种物体能够自由地出入他的每个洞穴。活塞运动让他全身满盈，他在蠕虫的拖动下被迫移动着自己的腰肢，使得失败品能够更加深入他的内部。

当失败作们把自己的细胞全部送入路德维希的体内，过多的细胞竟然让他马状的腹部隆了起来。而他也切切实实地看见了剧烈的月光。在漫无边际的黑暗里，蓝色的荧光从黯淡群星中迸射而出，就像他第一次发掘出月光大剑的威力那样。

那一刻，路德维希好似看到了希望，他双眼睁大，分不清自己究竟在梦境还是在现实。

—为了看到月光，我需要眼睛。我需要更多的眼睛。

路德维希在失去意识前的最后一秒想到。

—

数年后。

"路德维希，恐怖的路德维希！"

无数的人们咒骂着那个已经完全失去人形的猎人，可那个猎人竟然没有气馁，也没有丝毫退缩。

他咕咕咕地怪笑着，用自己泛着蓝光的大剑，将那些人拦腰砍断。

"路德维希，受诅咒的路德维希！"

又是一片尖叫。血泊在他脚下流淌，尸臭已经让他没了嗅觉，路德维希面容上的双眼失焦，他站在尸堆上，布满皱纹的皮肤松松垮垮。他抱着沾染着大量鲜血的月光大剑，抚摸着上面每一道纹路。他裂开的脖颈里，长满了眼睛。那些眼睛泛着血色，每一只都紧紧盯着那把剑。

"…啊，渺茫的月光。我…能看得见你，是你…引领我。"

"我的…月光。"

FIN


End file.
